


Smutty Literature Vol IV

by StalineBC



Series: Smutty Literature [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalineBC/pseuds/StalineBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian/Qunari Inquisitior. Smutt again, I suppose? Not explicit, but close?<br/>Also, I  really am horrible at M/M scenes. Please tell me if it's not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Literature Vol IV

Dorian couldn't sleep. He wandered around the library, plucking at this book, and that, unable to keep his mind on anything of relative importance. Visions of the night before flickered before his eyes, tempting him, straying him from one train of thought to another.  
'It wasn't serious.' He tried to tell himself, 'Yes, he says he wants more. They all say that. But it's always just words, just a fling.' Despite the mantra, he kept coming back to the same image in his head; Kaaras above him, one hand gripping his length, the other twisted in the sheets and lips covering his neck.  
He hissed through his teeth as though he could still feel the Qunari inside, filling completely. It was beyond anything Dorian had ever experienced before.  
It wasn't just the sex, which was phenomenal. It was the emotion underneath. The sheer possessive passion that had consumed him for those few hours with the Inquisitior. The affection when they lay sweating side by side. The respect.  
It was something he couldn't control, something he wasn't sure he wanted to. It was so... confusing. Not to be shoved out of bed, lest the wife or mistress or parent waltz in. It was a novelty, and an addictive one, at that.  
He ran hands through his hair, for once not caring if anyone saw the notoriously stylish mage in a state of dishevelment. He hadn't felt like this in... Maker, a long damn time.  
He was about to turn, head to the wine cellar for another bottle, but a voice stopped him.  
"I thought I'd find you here." It was like melted chocolate, rich and heady.  
"Yes, well, clever _you_."  
"I missed you at the tavern earlier." It wasn't exactly a question, but it was close enough.  
"I was... predisposed."  
"Well, are you _predisposed_ now?"  
Dorian couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips. He turned to face the Qunari, finding those piercing violet eyes burrowing into his own. There was so much in that single look, and it scared him.  
"Amatus, I-" Before he could say anything, a warm hand cupped his chin, and molten lips claimed his. It was chaste and sweet and set his blood on fire. And once again, he was at a loss for words.  
"I've been rendering you speechless quite a bit, lately, Kadan." Kaaras chuckled, "I must say, it's enjoyable."  
"Yes, well, don't get used to it. What was that word?"  
"'Kadan'? Oh, it's a Qunlat word, like a pet name. I remember my father used to call my mother that."  
"And the meaning?" Dorian asked, rather impatiently, which made the Qunari chuckle, a deep rumbling from his chest.  
"I think it means 'Where the heart lives', or something like that."  
"Ah. I see. And... the meaning of _that_?" He questioned again, feeling the breath leave him as those infuriatingly beautiful eyes found his again.  
"I think you know what it means, _Kadan_."  
Kaaras closed the space between them, pulling the mage close to his chest, and kissed him throughly. Dorian's arms snaked around his neck, and moaned against his mouth, releasing the fear and worry he had worked up inside.  
His fingers twined into the others hair, relishing in the feel of silky kinks between them, and found the space beneath the horns that drove Kaaras wild when caressed.  
Dorian was rewarded with a growl, lustful and near-crazed. He had enough time to feel a tinge of satisfaction, before his lover hefted him up, grinding their hips together. His legs locked around the other's waist, and he gasped when a shocking firmness pressed his own.  
"I've been thinking about this all damned day." Kaaras said between clenched teeth, as he ground his hips against the mage's, girth tight against leathers.  
Fingers traced the crease of his ass, ghosting up and down in tantalizing form. He bit the giant's lip playfully, then ran his tongue across it, tasting ale and and spice. He was about to make an innuendo about missing supper, but Kaaras pinned him against a shelf with animalistic force, sending books careening to the floor. Lips caught his neck, nipping and lapping at the sensitive golden skin. He moaned again between rasping breaths, rubbing their hips together. A hand found his buckle, undoing it deftly and worked it way inside his pants. Dorian released a breathy chuckle as a hot hand gripped him tightly, while the other squeezed a cheek.  
"Ahem." Came a grumble from below, causing them to grind to a dead halt, "Some people are trying to read down here. So please do everyone a favor, and kindly get a room!"  
Their faces burned red as his lover gently let him stand, straightening clothes.  
"What do you say? Shall we take his advice?" Sharp teeth gleamed in the dim light, wicked and promising.  
"Might as well. Be a shame to let all your _hard_ work go to waste."


End file.
